The subject matter herein relates generally to magnetic couplers.
There are many instances where a tether has to be selectively attached or detached from a secondary object. For instance, boats have to be connected and disconnected from docks. Cargo straps have to be attached and detached to cargo on the bed of a truck. Leashes have to be attached and detached from collars of pets.
The most popular connector used to attach a tether to a secondary object is a spring hook. A spring hook is a hooked structure having an open eye. A spring biased pawl obstructs the access into the eye. The spring biased pawl must be manipulated out of the way before the open eye of the hook structure can receive a loop. A problem associated with spring hook connectors is that they are difficult to attach and detach using only one hand. Such spring hooks are also particularly difficult to attach and detach if the secondary object is movable, such as when connected to a collar of a pet.
In the prior art pet leashes, many designs have been created that attempt to improve the ease with which a person can attach a leash to a collar. Some of these prior art connectors utilize magnetic attraction. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,341 to Krebs, entitled Animal Collar With Magnetic Fastener, a coupling is shown that closes using magnetic attraction. Such a collar coupling is very easily closed. However, should an animal pull on the collar with any force greater than the forces of the attracting magnets, the connector will open. Thus, the collar is limited to small animals, such as cats and miniature dogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,750 to Rogers, entitled Quick Connect Tether Connecting System, discloses a leash and collar system for a pet that uses magnetic coupling and locking elements. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,211 to De Bien, entitled Quick Connect Coupling Assembly describes a leash and collar system for a pet that uses magnetic coupling and locking elements. However, such assemblies are difficult to manipulate and actuate to couple and uncouple the components.
A need remains for a magnetic coupler that is cost effective and reliable. A need remains for a magnetic coupler that is easy to use.